yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 042
デュエル！ ブラマジガール | romaji = Gakuensai Dyueru! Buramajigāru Rannyū | japanese translated = School-Festival Duel! Blamagigirl Barges In | japanese air date = July 20, 2005 | english air date = March 2, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Duel Monsters Spirit Day", known as "School-Festival Duel! Blamagigirl Barges In" in the Japanese version, is the forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on July 20, 2005 and in the United States on March 2, 2006. Summary A strange, yellow ball of light was floating around Duel Academy. Apparently, it was Duel Monsters Spirit Day, the day where students appreciate the Duel Spirits and dress up as their favorite monster. The yellow light was the spirit of the "Dark Magician Girl". She wanted to stop by the Academy and make Spirit Day a day the students will never forget. cosplaying as "XYZ-Dragon Cannon".]] Meanwhile, all around the school, students were celebrating spirit day. Chumley and Syrus worked together to create a Duel arena outside of the Slifer Red dorm, for Syrus’ costume Duel. The remaining holders of the Spirit Keys meet outside the dorm to discuss what Atticus had said in regards to Professor Banner - he had been the one to instruct the students to go to the Abandoned Dorm. Banner had since disappeared, so they believe he is working for the Shadow Riders. Chazz comes up with the idea of using Banner's cat Pharaoh to find Banner, but is unable to locate him either. Having no other options, they agree to just attempt to enjoy Duel Monsters Spirit Day. Syrus attempts to find someone to dress up as "Dark Magician Girl" for the costume Duel. Jaden is unable to decide on a costume, and instead combines pieces of several. He ultimately ends up a combination outfit that contains the parts of other costumes like the hat of "Saggi the Dark Clown", the body suit of "Breaker the Magical Warrior", the boots of "Makyura the Destructor", the shoulder pads of "Celtic Guardian," and the shield of "Gearfried the Iron Knight". Chazz dresses as "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine go as "Harpie Lady Sisters" and Bastion dresses as "Amazoness Tiger". Ms. Dorothy dresses as "Dark Magician Girl", much to everyone's horror. They are approached by someone who appears to have a perfect "Dark Magician Girl" costume, and she agrees to Duel Jaden. After the Duel, everyone was curious as to who exactly was the Dark Magician Girl. Syrus figured it out that she was the spirit of Dark Magician Girl and hoped to see her again someday. That night, her spirit returned and gave Syrus a kiss before departing. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Dark Magician Girl Turn 1: Dark Magician Girl Dark Magician Girl draws "Dark Magician Girl". She then Sets a monster. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Bubbleman" was summoned while Jaden had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards.In the TCG/''OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" must be not only the only card on the player's side of the field, but also the only card in the player's hand to allow the player to draw 2 cards. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Bubbleman" with "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Steam Healer" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. "Steam Healer" attacks and destroys Dark Magician Girl's face-down monster, "Fire Sorcerer" (1000/1500). Since "Fire Sorcerer" was flipped face-up, its Flip Effect activates, allowing Dark Magician Girl to remove from play two random cards ("Dark Magician Girl" and "Magician's Valkyria") in her hand and inflict 800 damage to Jaden (Jaden 4000 → 3200). Since "Steam Healer" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, increasing Jaden's Life Points by the ATK of the destroyed monster (Jaden 3200 → 4200). '''Turn 3: Dark Magician Girl' Dark Magician Girl draws. She then Normal Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. While this card is face-up, Jaden can't select any Spellcaster-type monster besides "Magician's Valkyria" as an attack target. Dark Magician Girl then activates "Dimension Fusion" to pay 2000 Life Points (Dark Magician Girl 4000 → 2000) and allow both players to Special Summon as many removed from play monsters as possible; Dark Magician Girl" Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) and a second "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Attack Position while Jaden doesn't summon anything. Since Dark Magician Girl now has two "Magician's Valkyria", an attack lock has been formed. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys "Steam Healer" (Jaden 4200 → 4000). The two "Magician's Valkyria" attack directly (Jaden 4000 → 2400 → 800). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "Fusion Recovery" to add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Burstinatrix" with "Elemental HERO Avian" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Jaden then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Dark Magician Girl Dark Magician Girl draws "Magic Formula" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Dark Magician Girl" and increasing its ATK by 700 ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2700/1700). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", but Jaden activates his face-down "Staunch Defender" and his face-down "Hero Barrier", with their effects resolving in reverse order. First "Hero Barrier" negates the attack made by "Dark Magician Girl". Next, "Staunch Defender" forces the two "Magician's Valkyria" to attack "Flame Wingman". "Flame Wingman" destroys both "Magician's Valkyria" (Dark Magician Girl 2000 → 1500 → 1000). Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed monsters by battle and sent them to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Dark Magician Girl equal to the ATK of her destroyed monsters (Dark Magician Girl 1000 → 0 → 0). Trivia * The first monster Dark Magician Girl uses, "Fire Sorcerer", was used by Téa Gardner in her duel against Crump of the Big Five in episode 102 of the original series when "Dark Magician Girl" was her Deck Master. * Many Japanese food such as the takoyaki are left out unedited in the English dub. Errors/Mistakes *When the effect of "Fire Sorcerer" is activated, it is said that Dark Magician Girl must choose 2 random cards in her hand, however when she goes to pick the cards she chooses them while looking at her entire hand instead of randomly. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes